


Bored

by Iwantwaffles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sexy Times, and this happened, im ashamed, so i tried to write some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantwaffles/pseuds/Iwantwaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock was bored but then he wasn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

"Bored!"Sherlock yelled startling John who was in his chair reading the newspaper. John had been thinking today would be a quiet day. What a foolish hope.

"Do an experiment or something." John suggested and the affronted look from Sherlock said that he said the wrong thing. Then he had an idea. He got up and went over to where Sherlock was looking out the window.

"What are you doing" Sherlock asked. John said nothing. He just grabbed Sherlock's face and pulled him down for a kiss. Sherlock made a noise of surprise but quickly kissed back. Sherlock grabbed John's lower back to pull him closer and John put his arms around the back of Sherlock's neck. Sherlock's tongue ran across the seam of John's lips begging for entrance which John eagerly gave. Their tongues battled for dominance. John quickly won that battle. John then grabbed Sherlock's arse and gave it a squeeze. Sherlock moaned. It was the most beautiful sound John had ever heard in his life and was determined to hear it again. So he put his other hand on the other cheek and lifted him. Sherlock gave a moan at how strong his magnificent John was and wrapped his legs around his waist. Now their erections were rubbing together deliciously through their trousers. He needed to have Sherlock. Now. John then broke the kiss.

"Bed?" John panted. Sherlock could only nod as he did not trust his his voice. He started to remove his legs so they could walk to the room but John had a firm grip on his arse.

"Love you're going to have to let me down."Sherlock said. Then John started to walk to Sherlock's room. "My god."Sherlock said in amazement then went back to kissing him. They made it all the way to the room without breaking the kiss. John put Sherlock on the bed and crawled on top him and brought their lips together. Sherlock rubbed his hands underneath John's shirt in an attempt to take it off. They were rutting on each other relentlessly. John's hands went to take off Sherlock's pyjama bottoms and Sherlock lifted his hips to help. John noticed he had gone commando which was incredibly hot. When he got them off Sherlock's cock sprung up and was weeping pre-cum.

"Eager are we?" John smirked. Sherlock was too far gone to come up with a witty retort.

"Please John" Sherlock begged out of breath and panting. "I need you in me." Hearing Sherlock beg made his cock impossibly harder. John kissed him passionately and got his clothes off with Sherlock's help. Finally naked he starts sucking hard on his neck hard and high sure to leave a dark mark on his pale skin.

"Lube?" John asked breathlessly

"Under the mattress" Sherlock grunted. John reached under the mattress and grabbed the lube. He squirted a generous amount on his fingers and rub them together to warm the lube up. When he deemed it warm enough he gently rubbed slick circles around Sherlock's hole. When he moaned John started to insert his finger into the tight muscle. Sherlock squirmed in discomfort before John started to move his finger around then it became all pleasure and no pain. "John! Another-please" Sherlock felt he was ready. John inserted another finger stretching him out even more and gave him a moment to adjust before starting to scissor his fingers. By now Sherlock is panting harder than ever. John crooks his finger and hits his prostate and Sherlock screams. "John! I'm-I'm ready!" John adds another finger thrusting them in and out. Sherlock moan of frustration turns into one of pleasure as John thrusts his fingers in and out faster. John deemed Sherlock and pulled his fingers out leaving Sherlock feeling empty. John lubed up his cock and lined himself up.Just then Sherlock had an idea "WAIT!" Sherlock exclaimed. "I want-I want to ride you." Sherlock stuttered out.

"Ok." John takes it back. THAT was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. So he laid down while Sherlock got situated above him and He groaned when Sherlock grabbed his dick and started to slowly lower himself on it. Once he was fully sheathed Sherlock sat on his cock adjusting to the size. Once he was ok he lifted himself almost fully off his dick and slammed down hard. John groaned at the tight heat and the sight of Sherlock on his dick.

"Oh-oh John."Sherlock moaned. Sherlock kept lifting up and slamming down hard as he could getting faster and faster hitting his prostate hard each time.

"Sher-Sherlock I'm gon-na cum." John grunted

"Me t-too"Sherlock moaned. John grabbed Sherlock's cock and started to pump it fast. "JOHN!" Sherlock screamed as he came. And Sherlock's muscles tightening around his dick sent him over the edge.

"SHERLOCK!" John yelled as he came. Sherlock got off John's cock and flopped down next to John. "Move let me get the blanket." John said. Sherlock moved to get under the blanket with John and Sherlock threw an arm and a leg over him and pulled him close. He nuzzled his neck. "Good night Sherlock." John said sleepily.

"Night John" Sherlock mumbled.


End file.
